1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Background
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which is a type of flat panel display device, includes two display panels on which field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer which is interposed between the two display panels. The LCD device generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes. In this manner, the LCD device determines the orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
A vertically aligned mode LCD device, which is a type of LCD device, has been developed. In the vertically aligned mode LCD device, liquid crystal molecules are vertically aligned with respect to display panels when no electric field is applied.
It is important for the vertically aligned mode LCD device to secure wide viewing angles, and for this reason, incisions such as fine slits or protrusions may be formed on the field-generating electrodes of the vertically aligned mode LCD device. The incisions or the protrusions determine the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules. The viewing angle of the vertically aligned mode LCD device may be widened by appropriately distributing the incisions or the protrusions so as to diversify the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules.
However, the formation of incisions, such as fine slits, may result in irregular texture in areas (such as along the sides of a pixel region) that may not be affected by members for determining the tilt direction of liquid crystal molecules. As a result, the display quality of the vertically aligned mode LCD device may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.